iHungerGames
by LeoDaLion
Summary: This is what would happen if I went to the Hunger Games. Takes place in ther 74th Hunger Games. All names are made up. I wrote this because I was bored.I do not own the Hunger Games.OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm bored, and was wondering what would happen if I was in the Hunger Games. (Most likely die :/) **

I awake to the sound of birds chirping out side of my window. Groaning, I cover my eyes with my arm, blocking the sun light streaming into the room. I roll over and burry my face in the pillows, and thats when I discover I can suffercate myself like that if I really want to. So I turn my head to breathe. A knock on the door gets me fully up. I stand up and open the door to my closet of a room -yes, a closet room, that would be my bedroom. The house was too small for bigger rooms.- My mother stands at my door, she smiles softly.

"Are you okay?" Huh? Why wouldn't I? Then I remember, reaping. Shoot, thats today. It's my second one, I am thirteen.

"Yeah, it's not like last year." No, it couldn't be as terrifying as last year, for the first year. But, still, it is a lie. I am not okay, who wouldn't be?

"Are you ready?"

"Not really, but sure." I say putting a smile on my face, trying to be cheery, for her. She turns and walks to the tiny kitchen, where my two siblings sit. Jakkie, who is four is the youngest, she sits bouncing slightly chewing on a small pecie of bread for breakfast. Her blond curls bounce around her round face. Connor, the oldest is fifteen, he sits still and stares at his bread chewing his lip. Indicating that he is thinking, hard. His brown hair falls in the way of his hazel eyes, he looks like my father. My father also sits at the table, he appears to be deep in thought as well.

Jakkie jumps off her chair and runs into my arms, I twirl her around and settle her on my hip. "Kristie!"

"Jakkie!" I say imitating her, she giggles and I set her down. She jump back onto her chair (with slight difficulty) I sit down myself as my mother hands me a paice of bread. I take a small bite pretending it is bigger than it actually is.

"Connor, will you please eat your breakfast!" My mother cries, Connor hasn't touched his bread. He jumps, startled

"How can I be hungry on today?" He retorts, oh please don't get into another one of your arguements...

"I don't care if you not hungry! You will be hungry later if you don't eat, no matter what day it is."

"But-"

"Connor eat your bread" My father says, he too hates it when the two get into a heated argument. Connor grumbles but takes a bite.

I finish my breakfast and leave the table to get dressed. I pull on a pair of torn jeans and a grey T-shirt. Putting on my rubber boots I call a good-bye to my family for my walk.

If I am called up and go to the Games, I will most likely die. So I want to get every part of my home imprinted into my mind, just in case. I breathe in the familiar scent of manure from the animals. Everyone is either sleeping in or spending time with thier familys. Anyway, it is quiet, the only sounds are of the rare passer bys, the birds, the occasional bark of a dog, and the moo of cows.

I walk into the stables to be greeted by the stares of the horses giant eyes. When I close the big wooden doors they go back to eating their oats. I can still see the scene from the sunlight through the holes in the rotten wood of the stables. It's weird that the animals got more to eat than the people of District 10 get to. The animals are stuffed to be killed to be someone else's food, and we, the people who work for it rarely get any meat.

I huff in annoience, I cross over to a random horse and begin to stroke it's head. The fur is so soft, I smile, I love these animals. Any of them, it doesn't matter weather they are ugly or if the bite or scratch. My favorite animal is a wolf, they are so beautiful, strong and plain old amazing. They can survive, survivors. My golden hair is shining from the lighting of the room, light pours in and hits it perfectly. I smile, I see that the horse is looking at me. It's huge dark eyes starring at me, I stare back. That rule that your mother teaches you, don't stare it's impolite, doesn't apply to animals. I take in its beauty, I wish I could sink into its eyes and into its thoughts and know what he or she is feeling today. Everyone is afraid today, the children for their lives or for their siblings or a friend. The adults for their children or for a neighbor or friend. Today no one fights, no one is rude to one another, they will be kind and respectful. The reaping can affect anyone, in any way. What if I'm picked? Out of those thousands of names? My name is only in there seven times. And Connor, what about him? His name is only in there nine times. Only, there are kids who have their names in over forty times... I won't be chosen. I won't be chosen. Nope. Nuh uh. No way.

It is time to go, I tell myself. I leave the stables and walk to the edge of the district. The fence stands there humming with life of electricity. It's about ten feet tall, so no one can escape, or if you believe the Capitol it's to "keep the wild animals out and to keep you safe", right. But there also stands an old willow tree, the leaves rustle in the breeze. I smile at it as I walk towards it.

I duck under the leaves and grab the lowest knotch on the trunk. Pulling myself up I can grab the next branch, its thick and sturdy. I continue to climb untill I get to the very top where there are thiner branches. There I can see out over some houses, I can look out and see the pastures with cows munching away at the grass, or the sheep being herded into a feild by a young boy and a dog. Or the square, unfortunally it is being taken overby peacekeepers and capitol people to get it ready for the reapings. I take one more look around and climb down, I jump off the last branch and land in a cat-like matter. I walk duck under the leaves again and begin to walk back home.

Once I get there I am greeted by Jakkie jumping into my arms again. We walk into the kitchen/living room, I set her down and she runs to get one of our home-made board games. She pulled out a matching game out from under the sink. We made that one with some of Connor and I's school paper, math ergh. Jakkie and I sit for about ten matches before she gets bored and leaves, and me to clean up. Thanks Jakkie, feeling the love. But it is twelve so I have to start getting ready for the reaping.

I take a short, cold bath and 'wash' my hair, which was really getting a bit of soap and duncking my head. I get out and dry myself, putting on the best skirt and dress shirt I could find. My mother walks in and smiles, I hand her a brush and she begins the lenghty task of brushing my hair. An half hour later of pulling hair, knots, and a bunch of 'Heys!' my curly hair is flowing down my back, looking nicer then it usally does. My mother places her chin on my shoulder and hugs me, she smiles into the grime covered mirror, looking at us.

"You are so bueatiful, I can't ask more for such wonderful children as you and your siblings." I smile back at her though the mirror.

"You're a wonderful mom." I turn around and give her a hug.

It's a fifteen minutes to one, the reaping is at exactly one, we must be at the spuare to be checked in at ten before one. My family walks together to the square, once we get there Connor and I break of to check in. I clutch Connor's arm as we walk.

"Kristie, you'll be fine." he says, then he leaves me with the girls. I go to my age group and stand ther untill we start.

The mayor walks out onto the stage, he is talking about the History of Panem and then the Treaty of Treason. I know what he saying, I've heard it plenty of times, I block out his words. I close my eyes and wait for the names to be called out.

The escort for the tributes is also the person to call out the names. Tixe **(AN: If you read my other HG story you'll know that I'm using the same person ;)) **She skips up to the podeum, her hair bounces as she does.

"Welcome! And a very happy Hunger Games to you!" She squeals, "Now as tradition, ladies first!" She reaches into the big glass bowl full of names, my heart races and I bite my lip. No, no, I won't be picked. "Kristina Wright!"

My mouth drops, no, no, no, no, no... I couldn't have, but I just was. I begin to hyperventalate.

"Well, where are you? Come on up!" I close my mouth, swallow, and step forward. I absent mindedly walk up onto the stage. I can't feel, I am numb. I stand at the edge of the stage, can't I just jump off? Just when I think that Tixe grabs my arm and draggs me back next to her. I hug my self, I can feel my ribs...

"Now, for the gentlemen!" Tixe reaches into the bowl again and pulls out a name, not Connor, please not let it be Connor... "Westly Rodgers!" I don't know him, thats good I guess... A thin boy with long brown hair walks up to the stage, he stumbles a bit coming up the stairs. "Okay you two! shake hands!" Tixe is getting annoying... I reach out my hand and Westly takes it and gives it a firm shake then lets go quickly. As soon as he does I hug myself again.

Now we are escorted to the Peacekeeper headquarters for our goodbyes. I am let into a small room with a couch, I sit down and bring my knees to my chest. My parents burst in Connor and Jakkie are not with them, most likely to lengthen their goodbye time.

My parents sit on either side of me, we have a hug. I burst into tears, I will not see them again, probably. My mother strokes my back, tears beginning to go down her cheeks.

"I love you, so very very much, always remember that okay?" My mom says her voice cracks.

"Stay away from everyone else in the arena, just run away. I've seen you run, you can out race some of those other tributes." my dad says

"Alright" My vocie is small and weak. I bury my face in my dad's shirt, breathing in his scent.

"Kristie, can you wear this in the arena?" My mom hands me a small necklace, it has a locket and a cross on it. I notice that it is he cross that has been passed down from mother to daughter in my family for a long time. The locket is new though. I open it, there is the one picture of our family that we have, then a pisture of my mom and dad together on their wedding day. I smile sadly

"Yes" I put it on, "I love you"

The peacekeepers come to take them away. As they are being taken away my parents yell that they love me, I yell back the same. Then Connor and Jakkie come burst in. Jakkie runs in to me, I put my knees down and pull her into my lap. She is too young to know that I am going to die, but she is old enough to know that I am going away for a while. Connor stands in front of me, quietly.

"Mommy said you awe goin' away fo' a 'ile." Jakkie says ('ile means while by the way) she has her arms around my neck, she looks into my blue eyes with her big hazel ones.

"Yes, I am honey."

"Awe you gonna come ba'?" This is crushing me, I sniff

"I don't know, but you know I love you, right?"

"Uh huh, 'ere awe you goin'?"

"To the big Capitol." Her eyes widden

"Rwelly?"

"Yup." I stand up and settle Jakkie on my hip and give Connor a one arm hug. Then I set her down so I can give Connor a real hug.

"I'm sorry" He says softly into my shoulder

"For what?"

"I lied to you, I said you were going to be okay, that you weren't going to be choosen."

"You couldn't of had known. It's okay."

"I love you" that was the first time he ever said that, not because he doesn't, but because we never really had a reason to tell each other that.

"I love you too. When I die can you make sure mom gets her necklace back?"

"You are not going to die." I know he says that to make me feel better, but he must know that I am never coming back.

"Just incase?"

"Y-Yes." I nod and break away from him I know our three minutes are up, I give Jakkie another hug and kiss her on the cheek. The peacekeepers come in to take them away now. And I am alone.

**First chapter, please review and tell me what you think. I am writing this to see what I would do if I were in the Hunger Games -again, I would DIE, I would never kill anybody...- but the names and the family is made up. This takes place in the 74th Hunger Games, I don't know much about District 10, but it wasn't mentioned much in the books and the tributes weren't really mentioned either, so I can be more flexible with it. I also want Rue and Katniss in there, 11 and 12 are my perferable Districts, I kow more about them.**

**PLZ REVIEW! the button down ther is calling to you, you know it! Just press it, press it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peacekeepers came to take Westly and I to the train station. It is only used only twice a year or if we are lucky three times. One for taking the tributes to the Capitol, one for the Victor's tour, and maybe one if we have a victor it is to take them back home.

When we enter the station we are horded by reporters and are blinded by the flashing of cameras, I hope my face isn't red and puffy from crying... Peacekeepers hold the reporters back so we can board the train, then, thankfully the doors slide shut seperating us from the cameras. Westly walks past me and sits on the couch in front of us with out a glance at me. I take a look around the car of the train, it's so, clean. I feel awkward standing there, I have lived and worked next to animals my entire life, I have never seen anything so clean. On the ceiling is a sparkeling chandelier, silk curtains frame the windows, a table of food and drinks are to my left. There is a couch and three arm chairs in front of me. Westly is sitting on the couch with his feet up, he has an arm drapped across his eyes.

The door on my left opens, from what I think is connecting another car, Tixe walks (bounces) in, her hands are clasped in front of her and her shoulders are hunched with excitement. She hops from one foot to another, she is like a young child barely containing her excitement.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Nevermind, shes showing it... "Aren't you two excited!" I back up slightly from the out burst, Westly jumps and falls off the couch.

Westly holds his head as he gets up onto his knees, "What?"

"Are you excited or what?"

"I say what again." Westly stands up fully and sits back down with his elbows on his knees and head in hands.

"Oh come on, Westly, it's going to be great!" Where is this woman's head? Westly laughs humorlessly. Tixe pouts then humphs and turns to me, "What about you?" She smiles hopefully.

"Not really" I say quietly rocking on the balls of my feet.

"Oh you guys are no fun."

The car's doors open again, two people walk in, a man and a woman. The last two victors from 10, Venessa Owens and Clark Woolf. Venessa has small wrinkles starting to form on her face, particularly the ones from frowning alot, she has greying hair and green eyes full of sadness. Clark is younger, he is about thirty he doesn't have wrinkles yet and his hair is still a brown, but his grey eyes have the same sadness in them.

"Why would they be excited to see death?" Clark says in a monatone, how would he know what we were talking about if he just walked in on the last line?

"You say the same thing every year!" Tixe exclaims in a whiny tone.

"As do you." Clark replies, oh, that's how he knows... Tixe glares at him and pouts for all of three seconds before she skipps to me with her hands at her sides, reminding me strongly of a pinguin's waddle. She grabs my arm by the elbow and drags me to the couch (Westly is looking at our mentors still, but sitting up.) Tixe pushes me slightly down and sits herself on the armchair in front of me and leans forward, putting her face right next to mine. I lean back uncomfertable, biting my lip. Her purple eyes stare into my blue ones. Wait, purple? Why are her eyes purple? That's not normal!

"Stop scaring the poor girl more than she needs to be." Venessa speaks up, she pulls Tixe back into her chair. Tixe humphs again looking up at Venessa and Clark. The two sit down in the other armchairs. The two are like Tixe's parents, Venessa's old enough to be, Clark, not so much.

"So Kristina and Westly, am I correct?" Venessa looks at us

"Yes" Westly replies

"You can call me Kristie." I say quietly again. Venessa nodds.

"When you enter the arena don't go to the corncopia, its a bloodbath." Clark starts

"Don't step off the platform before the gong rings," Venessa continues

"You will be blown to peices"

"Don't eat any berries or plants you can identifiy"

"Or you may die." My eyes dart between the two, Westly just stares.

"Find water as soon as possible"

"Dehydration is a deadly enemy."

"Get to high ground,"

"Or if you can climb a tree,"

"People don't often look up."

"Particulary careers" They end the flow of advice. I look at them Clark has a blank expression on his face and Venessa has a pained one. I wonder how long they have been working together to mentor young tributes, only to have them die.

"And later on?" Weslty askes, they only gave us advice for the first day. Clark looks at him

"Don't light a fire, don't draw anyone's attention. Make the other tributes forget you, if they do they will most likely forget you are out there."

"Sponors?"

"Your interveiw, win the auidence's attention."

"But you just said to not draw anyone's attention."

"Not the tributes, but the audience's."

"How?"

"That is for later, if we can't help you then thats up to what you say." Westly and Clark have a staring compition, well it looks like one to me. Westly wins when Clark looks at me.

"Any special talents?" Venessa says

"Not that I know of." i say

"Can you run?"

"Yea..."

"Can you climb a tree?"

"Yea"

"Good, if you can get away from the corncopia and get into a tree, if there are trees, and well hidden. You are good." I nod

"Enough of this talk! Let's eat dinner, I am starving!" Tixe saya in her squeaky vocie. I look to a clock on the wall, wow, six already...

The five of us stand and walk into the dinning car. My eyes widden to the sight, food lines a long table with five seats surrounding it. There is a huge block of meat, several soups in big pots, tiny little multi-colored fruits, and much, much more. The china is spottless and shinning, at home we have one pot that we rarely use, only to make rough, tastless bread out of the tresserae we get. I pile food on my plate and begin to stuff my mouth, I hold the silverware awkwardly in my hands. I never used them before...

The only talking is Tixe ranting about the Capitol and the training building. I don't really care, so I eat. I don't finish my plate before I get to the point to bursting. I see that is the same case Westly is in also, he places his hand over his mouth, he looks green. I sit back and hold my stomach, it rounds a bit from the huge intake the food I just ate.

"Ugh..." I moan then yawn, louder then I meant it to be. And as always, yawning is contagious, Westly also yawns, carefull not to toss up what he just ate. I begin to nodd off, my eyelids are starting to drop.

"Well someone's tried, I think you should go to bed sweetie." I know it's Tixe talking by her chocie of words, and not to mention the tone. I blink trying not to fall asleep right then and there, I stand up and head to the door before relizing that I have no idea where I will be sleeping.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh! Silly me, I'll show you." Tixe jumps up and pulls me by the hand out the door. We walk down the hall (this thing is like a hotel) and leads me to a white door.

"Right in there hon." I nod in thanks and enter the superb room. I blink again to make sure I'm not starting to fall asleep, the room is it's self amazing. I can't imagine what my room at the Capitol will be like...

I walk over to the huge bed loaded with pillows and blankets. I fall ontop of them without bothering to change my clothes or to climb into the sheets. I then fall into the land of dreams.

**A/N: Hey guys! If you have any suggestions, spelling corrections I am open to them! So if you have any of those, or you just want to say hi, that little button on the bottom of the page is right there! It's calling to you! Your reveiws mean alot, and it makes me want to write more for you guys... PLEASE!**

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


End file.
